Serenity
by Kaegoe
Summary: The world of FF9 is thrown into the chaos of KH and a girl by the name of Serenity is the only one that can save Dagger from the cluches of the heartless.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone Kaegoe here. Welcome to my very first atempt at a KH fic. Now I know that there is nothing that retains to f f9 in KH, which kinda ticks me off. So I am adding some to it, with my character Serenity. No flames plz. so enjoy. )

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
Serenity sat as she watched two of her best friends finally make the vows that would bind them forever. Dagger and Zidane have been through so much together. And they deserve each other.

Serenity was a very small girl, about 5 feet tall. Blond hair, blue eyes. She met Zidane after her brother died leaving her alone and the last of her people, the sorcery, which held powerful magical powers, when she was 13, 2 years after Zidane defeated the evil demon Kuja. Serenity after meeting Zidane took an attachment to him. It may of been because Zidane had a tail and her brother had pointy ears, which she and all her people had. Or because she just need someone to cling too.

Now she lived with Zidane and Dagger, whom took her in. She sat watching them, with great anticiption as she heard Dagger say "I do". The moment had finally come for them to seal the vows with a kiss when screams were heard inside the palace.  
"What the hell was that!" yell the Captain of the Knights of Pluto, Steiner.  
"Lets not just stand here, lets go check it out," Zidane told the knight. Serenity and Dagger watch as them and the General Beatrix went to investiage.  
"Please remain calm everyone," Dagger said as the spectators started to panic. Serenity, Dagger, along with the rat tailed Fraya, Black mage Vivi, and 10 year old summoner Eiko tried to keep them in their seats, but they contiued to run. Out of the ground a black pool a engolfed the paniced guests and replaced them with black things that resibled bugs. "What is that?" shouted Eiko as she defended herself with her flute when one jumped at her.  
Fraya answered, "I don't know but they can't be good." Just as she finished talking Fraya was attached by one of the creatures and engolfed by the darkness. When the darkness disappeared she was gone.  
Amarant the red headed former fuguitive ran to where she once stood only to be swollowed by the same force.  
"Amarant, Fraya!" the little mage yelled, "what could of happed to them? And what are these things"  
"When you figure that out Vivi, be sure to share with us," Eiko said as she put her back to his. They fought beside each other using both magic and their staff and flute to defend themselves.  
"Watch out!" Serenity yelled as a shadow came up on the two, but she was too late, the thing didn't give them the time to react before it took them too.  
"NOOOO!" Dagger yelled as her tears ran down her face when they were gone.

"Dagger we have to get out of here and get to Zidane and Steiner. It is too dangerous here." Serenity said as she tried to get her to come with hoping that the ones that went into the castle isn't gone as so many are around them.  
Slowly the bride got onto her feet and ran to the enterance only to find it covered in the same darkness. "AHHH!" Serenity turned around in time to watch as one of the creatures grabbed Dagger. The one that grabbed her was different from the previous ones it actually looked human.  
"You are one of the Princesses of Hearts, which means you are coming with me," he said as he disappeared with Dagger.  
"DAGGER!" she yelled as she ran to the place where they were standing to find Zidane's dagger and Dagger's pendant. Serenity kneeled to the ground, taking them into her hands and started to cry. She sat there crying even as the darkness took her in and her mind gone blank.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
Okay everyone plz be sure to review to tell me if you like or not. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Kaegoe is back in the house! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter cause I am going to start the next chapter. LOL! Read, Enjoy, Review!

Cloud walked down the street as he always did, with no agenda in mind. Just walking. As her turned into the allyway to go to the hide out he shared with Yuffie, Leon, Areith (A/N: tell me how to spell it) and Leon. Then he heard a crash within the area of the trash cans to his left. Turning his head in the direction of the noise he saw a girl laying in one of the dumpsters, and above her was a portal  
"The hell," Cloud said as he aproached where the girl landed. Looking down at the girl as her transportation disappeared, he saw that she was a fairly short girl, no taller than Yuffie with blond hair tied up in a fancy bun within it held little jewels within it. She was wearing a light blue thin strap dress. It too looked fairly fancy. Within one of her hands she held a well used dagger and a pendant. 'Can't just leave her sleeping in the trash cans can I,' thougth Cloud as he picked her up to move her to the ground where he was planning on leaving her.  
Just as he had her on the ground, her eyes started to flutter open, 'Oh bad timing,' he heard his mind shout.

(Serenity POV)  
"...Zidane...Dagger..." Serenity muttered under her breath as she came back to the real world. She opened her eyes to find a man looking over her with blond hair and bluish eyes. As she got more a glasp of what was around her, she saw that this guy whoever he was, had his arms around her and that the side of her gown she had wore to Zidane's and Dagger's wedding which was disrupted.

Serenity had only one thought come to mind, that this man whoever the hell he was, was planing on taking advantage of her. And panic took over her and Serenity did the only thing she could, screamed and got out of this arms. Holding out the weapon she had in her hand.  
"Whoever the hell you are get the hell away from me. I'll cut you open if you come near me you ass hole!" she treatened.

"Wait it is not what you think," he pleaded as he got off of the ground. Serenity took a step back as he got off of dirt and came towards her hands raised inosently. The more he came towards her the more she backed away, until her back was against the wall of the ally.  
"Do you think I am bluffing," Serenity shouted trying to sound tough only to have a shacky voice and hands,"I will use this"

(Cloud's POV)  
Cloud wasn't convensed about her treats, she was just scared. Hell he just might too. Maybe a little.  
Now that she was standing he saw that she was wounded and the only reason that he was approaching her now was so that he could use a potion on her and then he would be on his marry way, but no she had to threaten him with her dagger. 'Should of left her in the trash can,' he muttered under his breath.  
"Look I mean you no harm, you are wounded I just want to treat it then I will go that is all," he spoke softly as he stepped closer when her back was to the wall.

"What kind of fool do you think I am," she shouted as she ran towards him, he barely miss the sharp weapon in his hand. She continued running out of the ally way and down the busy road.

'Oh well she is out of the trash can...' he thought as he walk the opposite direction she had gone. As he continued to walk he looked down at his belt, 'Oh crap she stole one of my Materia! Guess I do have to go after her...I should of left her in the trash'

(Serenity's POV)  
She ran away from that crazy man as fast as she could. She hadn't really want to hurt him and greatful that he had moved when she did charge and let her go. But now her body had ran a good ten minutes in search of something fimilar, like the Alexandria castle or something that she could go by but nothing.

Now Serenity's left leg was throbbing and in pain. Turning into an ally entrance she slid her back against the wall so she was sitting. Serenity now had a better chance to look at the wound that plagued her so. "It looks like that man was right," her wound was jagged scrach that went down the side of her midthigh to her knee. It was now starting to turn black and brown. Serenity then thought, 'maybe I was too fast to judge'  
She felt the corner of her mouth twitch as she straighten it. That was when she noticed for the first time that she held something round in her hand. 'What the heck is this, and wonder what it is,' it was round and shiny, 'looks like some kind of ball,' out of wonder she dropped it but it didn't bounce only rolled a little. 'Well it is safe to say it to say it isnt't a ball. I guess it is that guy's. And that means I have to find him and give it back. Damn it Zidane why did you have to be such a good teacher when it comes to theviery"  
That is when she noticed what she held in her other hand, Zidane's Dagger and wrapped around it, Dagger's pendant.  
Slowly she took them and held them to her chest and started to sob.  
"Zidane, Dagger, Eiko, Vivi, Fraya, Amarant, Beatrix, Stiener...what happened to you...please be alive...I don't want to be alone again." she said to the air as she began to cry into the items in her hands.  
Serenity let the tears come from her eyes.

Unaware of nothing but her tears she didn't notice that she was being watched by men covered by shadows with dark intentions in their mind. They slowly took their palaces around her, making sure she had nowhere to run.  
Serenity stopped sobbing when she saw a shadow hovering over her. Looking up she saw several men around her each with a look of lust and evil.  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Sereinty yelled at them as she stood, despite her wound and held out the dagger for protection.  
"We are the men that want you." spoke one of them as he came towards her. Serenity slashed at him but he grabbed her wrist and pined it to the wall. She took her other hand to hit him, but he snatched it too, making her drop the sphere that belonged to the man from the ally. Serenity tried to knee him in the groin only to have him stop it with his and push his legs between hers.

"Come on baby don't fight me," he whisper in her ear as he started to lick her neck, "besides I know you'll love it."

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME"

(Cloud's POV)  
"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" Cloud heard the shout of a woman in an nearby allyway. He looked inside to find a large group of men arround the girl he had saved from the waste men. He looked down at the ground to see that his materia that she had stole from him had rolled to the enterance that he was standing in.  
"AHH!" she screamed as the man that had her against the wall slid the strap of her dress down her shoulder to expose a good portion of her breast and started to kiss it. They were going to rape her and if there was anything that Cloud hated more was an asshole that would take a woman by force. Cloud attached the stolen Materia to his belt and charge his magic.  
"Hey bastards," Cloud yelled, "get off of her or you are dead"

(Serenity)  
Serenity's hope sparked when she heard a voice that was defending her. A good half of the men turned around when he shouted at them,

"And who are you to stop us, we'll kill you!"

"Oh you think so, huh," he said cooly, "FIRE!" The superman used some kind of magic that took down a good half of her attackers. Giving her the chance to get a look at who was saving her.  
"It's him," Serenity hissed.  
"Anyone else?" he said as he drew his huge sword off of his back.  
"DAMNIT don't just stand there! GO GET HIM! KILL HIM!" yelled the man holding Serenity.  
With his attention on the man killing all of his groupies, his grip on her wrist loosened. Giving her the chance to free her hand and stab him with the dagger in her hand.

"BITCH!" he yelled as she got around him, to get away, but she was too slow, he slapped her across the face, making her fall upon one of his fallen men. On his back he had a sling of arrows and a bow. Just as the furied man came at her to exact his revenge, she took the dead mans bow and an arrow and shot him in the chest, making him fall before her feet. With that man down she got to her feet and looked in the direction of her savoir. He was holding his own, but there were a lot more then she thought there was. At least a dozen were around him and more were coming out of nowhere.

Looking down at the man one the ground with the arrows she said, "Hope you don't mind me using these." She took the arrows from his back, "Thank you"  
With her new weapon in hand she set the dagger inside the arrow carrier and that arround her shoulder and on her back.

After placing the pendant around her neck she looked back towards the man fighting the rest. Seeing that one was about to hit him on the back of the head with a hammer, Serenity decided to make her presence known as she shot that man in the shoulder. Serenity's savoir looked behind him in time to see that arrow hit then in her direction, seeing her with the bow in hand gave her an approving nod as he sruck at a groupie coming at him. Serenity gave one back as she resumed to shot at others coming at her and the mystery man.

When all of the men were took out by her or him. Serenity's breath was getting heavy and uneven. Eye sight was getting fuzzy. Wounded leg giving out on her she fell to the ground. Upon hearing her hit the floor, the man looked up from one of the men he was looking over to her. Slowly his features changed and soon he had straight hair in a small ponytail and a tail growning from his rear.

Tears started to shower from her eyes, "Zidane..." Serenity chocked, " you're here...alive...I am glad...I am not alone"

()()()()))()())()()()())()()))())()()()()))()()  
Darkness consumed her vision as she fell face forward to the ground.Okay hope you likey...REVIEW AND THAT IS AN ORDER!


End file.
